


Misty Messages

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffee shop au but not ur casual au, Cute Oh Sehun, M/M, Misty messages, just fluff, nothing super weird, pure fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: After the worst day of his life, Sehun had to rush and hide in a coffee shop. He truly thought it was the worst until he noticed a cutely-written "hello" in the fog on the window. Curious, he came back to read more messages and to find the person behind it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Calm Before The Storm FicFest Round 1





	Misty Messages

Sehun never hated his car when it stopped working, the way he did that day. Not only was he late for an important meeting, but he also got caught in the rain and was drenched before he could even get in a coffee shop. He could feel his underwear getting wet as he sat down. “What do I get you?” The waiter asked and Sehun looked lost.

“I don’t have money, I’m just waiting for the rain to stop,” he admitted and the waiter smiled nodding.

“I’ll get you a cup of tea,” the man said, “It’s on the house.” 

“Thank you,” Sehun said in pure relief before looking at the window. His eyes looked at the sky, observing the rain before they caught a tiny drawing on the fog. No, not a drawing. 

“Hello” was written there, in cute handwriting nonetheless. 

Sehun smiled at that and his smile stretched when he got his tea. He felt like there was a hope that his day would end better. 

The coffee shop wasn’t that far from his place, so he managed to make a quick run for it. It didn’t stop raining but the warmth in the coffee shop made him feel ten times better. He showered and slept with the “hello” haunting his mind. 

He returned eventually, on a rainy night but he had money so he ordered himself a proper latte and some pastries before approaching the window. He looked closely before sitting by the side of foggy writing. “It rains a lot,” was written and in the same cute way.

Sehun could tell it was someone with an overflowing aegyo. He couldn’t stop the smile from reaching his face. “Here is your order,” the waiter said and Sehun thanked him with a huge smile before stopping him.

“Do you know who leaves such messages in the window?” Sehun asked and the waiter shook his head, “oh okay. Thank you.” 

He kept passing by the cafe, which luckily was on the way to his new job while making sure to check the window. He noticed that they only show when it is raining, regardless of how foggy they are the entire winter. 

On a rainy day, Sehun had a day off and planned to stay at home and be lazy when he realized that it was raining. He picked his laptop, some money and dashed out to the car. He drove to the coffee shop and sat down near the window but far in the back. The waiter, Junmyeon, approached him with an amused smile, “you look like you came in a rush,” he said, “what can I get you?”

“Did you see any writing on the window, hyung?” Sehun asked him after ordering a latte, “I noticed they show up when it rains so I came to see who it is.” 

“It could be someone totally different each time,” Junmyeon pointed out and Sehun pouted at it but Junmyeon didn’t push the subject, “good luck anyway.” 

Sehun stayed in the coffee shop past Lunchtime, to the point he felt like his stomach would touch his back so much he was starving but as he was packing his laptop, he noticed someone lean on the window and wrote something. The man was handsome, Sehun noticed, rather his age and supported a warm smile. He approached the man and noticed the message before it got foggier. “Another rainy day,” it said.

“You are the one who wrote those notes,” Sehun commented, happy, and the man jumped in shock looking at him. Awkward, Sehun offered his hand as he said, “I am Oh Sehun. I come here often and I read many of your notes.” 

“Kim Jongdae,” The man said holding the offered hand, “and yeah, I left notes. I didn’t expect people to notice them.” 

“I am thankful I did,” Sehun said with a smile, “it made my day better, so thank you.” Jongdae looked away, flustered and Sehun admitted, equally shy, “I had a bad day when I first saw it, so thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Jongdae said with a smile and Sehun hesitated on whether he should leave before his phone rang. 

He picked it, looking at the screen before offering the phone to Jongdae. “If it is okay with you, I’d like to be your friend and get to know you,” Sehun shyly said. Jongdae smiled and picked the phone, saving his phone number and his name before calling himself. 

He handed the phone back with a smile. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Sehun,” Jongdae said and Sehun nodded, smiling before he left the man. 

He picked his laptop and paid for the lattes before he waved to Jongdae and rushed to his car. Once inside it, Sehun realized his heart was racing miles per hour. He smiled giddily and drove home. He didn’t send a message to Jongdae until he went to the coffee shop the following day, finding a “hi, Sehun,” written on the window. 

He took a picture of it before sending it to Jongdae with a “Hi. You got your coffee earlier than me?” 

Jongdae answered with a picture of his coffee half done and “I left the coffee shop as soon as I wrote that.” 

The discussion went casual from there as Sehun had to run to work. He met Baekhyun, a coworker who kept up with Sehun’s misty adventure, and told him he managed to get the man’s name and number. “Oh, wow,” Baekhyun teased, “I didn’t know you were that interested, Sehun ah.” 

Sehun ignored him, despite the bubbling urge to deny it. He wasn’t interested, he was just… curious. 

Jongdae sent him a picture of him in the coffee shop around the time he was wrapping up his workday. “Keep that seat warm for me, I’ll leave my job in a second,” he wrote without a second of hesitation. 

Jongdae smiled brightly at him when he got in, chuckling shyly when Sehun joined him. “I was about to order for you,” Jongdae commented, “but I realized I didn’t know what you like to drink.” 

“A Latte,” Sehun said to the waiter before smiling at Jongdae as he explained, “I don’t usually drink coffee late but this winter is cold.” 

“I get that,” Jongdae said rather friendlily, “my house is freezing when I get there.” 

“You live nearby?” Sehun asked him, curious, “I live like twenty minutes from here.” 

“I live upstairs,” Jongdae pointed up, “I am rooming with this coffee shop’s owner.” 

Sehun felt happy to at least know they lived close to each other. He smiled as he asked Jongdae what the man did for a living. Jongdae was excited to talk about it and Sehun sat there, sipping his latte, as he observed Jongdae explain his work at a pharmacy lab. 

It was the cutest sight he ever had the chance to see. 

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling,” Jongdae said, noticing Sehun’s silence.

Sehun laughed and shook his head. “No, on the contrary, I enjoyed how passionate you are about it. I for instance can only describe my job in one word: Accounting.” 

“You are an accountant? That’s so cool,” Jongdae animatedly said, “that means you are super smart.” 

Sehun felt his ears burn as he shook his head. “I think I am just used to it, smart is far from being my best traits,” he admitted before wincing at how stupid he sounded to himself. 

Jongdae seemed surprised before he chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true. I think your best trait is how cute you are when you are honest and embarrassed at the same time. It’s truly adorable and rare to see.” 

Sehun’s ears were undeniably red as he looked down to his hand. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“I mean it. It is really rare and I think that’s an adorable thing to have as a personality trait,” Jongdae repeated which made Sehun smile. “I for one can’t say I’m honest.” 

Sehun frowned, thinking. “You sounded honest with me, though,” he commented in confusion.

“It’s easier to be honest to you than to the people I considered family or friends,” Jongdae explained and Sehun couldn’t help but feel hurt because he was technically still a stranger to Jongdae. Yet, a voice nagged that he could change that. 

He nodded eventually and looked at Jongdae with a huge smile. “Does that mean you will be honest with me and that it would be easier for you than with your friends?” 

“You are a friend, Sehun,” Jongdae protested. “I just … you are still a new friend. It’s easier to open up to you, I guess, but some wounds still sting.” Sehun frowned at the word choice but didn’t comment.

“I was teasing you,” Sehun lied. “Take your time to be open the way you want, with anyone, okay?” Jongdae smiled at that but opened a totally different subject and Sehun didn’t push. 

Somehow despite the rain, Jongdae didn’t leave a message for a while and Sehun ended up leaving his own. It was hard at first to find what to say but eventually, he left messages like “it’s hard to open up?” or “I feel so lonely lately. Will you ask me why?” 

Jongdae didn’t seem to notice and Sehun wondered if the man came earlier than him so he missed it. It didn’t matter. A side of him was embarrassed by the thought that Jongdae read them and A side knew he wrote it for Jongdae to read, to understand and to accept.

Sehun was having a crush on the man already. It was undeniable. 

They still chatted but it was mainly good mornings and good nights if ever Sehun and Jongin chat about their work but it remained … plain. 

Sehun felt like he said something wrong so when he found Jongdae in the coffee shop, as much as he was happy to see the man, he was eaten with worries. “Hyung! Hi” Sehun said awkwardly and Jongdae brightened up like a lightbulb.

“Sehun! What a pleasant surprise! Sit. Sit,” He said ushering Sehun to sit by his side. “I’m so happy that I saw you today. I didn’t see you in ages.” 

Sehun was confused as to why Jongdae suddenly was acting that way when he was kind of distant during that “in ages” part. He didn’t comment on that but instead, he apologized. “I’m sorry, I think we drifted apart due to work.” 

Jongdae’s mouth twitched but he still nodded. “I’m sorry too. It was a rough period.” 

Sehun nodded and ordered. They spoke about something random and Jongdae soon became cheerful again. Sehun could tell the man relaxed by the time he was done with his cup of Latte. “Hyung,” Sehun suddenly said, “let’s go somewhere when it gets warm.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, we spent most of Winter hidden indoors, either at home, at work or here, so let’s spend Spring and Summer outdoors, deal?” Sehun leaned closer to the man’s face as he studied Jongdae’s expression. The man smiled and nodded, but Sehun could tell he was uncomfortable about the idea. “It’s a deal then! I’ll look forward to it.” 

Sehun stood and excused himself out first. He realized once he was in the car how light his heart felt. He made a step toward Jongdae and the man didn’t push him away. He looked uncomfortable but it wasn't spring yet.

He had time to warm Jongdae to the idea of having time with him outdoors and maybe he would take the man out for a date. Spring came and Sehun was happy Jongdae was still talking to him normally until then because he considered the weather of a weekend and told Jongdae as they met: “Let’s have coffee tomorrow around noon! The weather would be great for a nice cup of coffee in the park nearby, right?” Sehun sounded less excited than he was actually and Jongdae nodded.

“Let’s have lunch together, Minseok wanted to meet you too,” Jongdae said with a smile and Sehun held his smile from falling. 

“The coffee shop owner?” He asked to make sure and Jongdae nodded. “Yes, I’ve been curious to know if I met the owner or not.” 

“I think you did,” Jongdae assured and Sehun recognized Minseok when they met in the park. Sehun had been waiting for Jongdae who promised to come with take-outs, Minseok’s treat. The man was about Jongdae’s height, much stronger looking, with sharp features and kitten eyes. He was beautiful, so beautiful Sehun felt suddenly self-conscious about his own face. 

“Good evening, Mr Oh, I’m Minseok the coffee shop’s owner,” Minseok said and Sehun smiled as he bowed to the two. “I’m also Jongdae’s best friend and roommate, Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Sehun said with a bright smile. “I hope you don’t mind spending some time here instead of your coffee shop.” 

“No, not at all. I actually appreciate you offering that, Jongdae barely sees the sun all year,” Minseok said in a mock complaint to which Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“I see the sun plenty enough when I got to work,” he said as he handed the cup of Latte to Sehun. Minseok and Jongdae started arguing about that for a while and Sehun just sat there, enjoying the fact that when they sat down on the bench, Jongdae’s thigh and his were connected. It was more skinship than he had from shaking Jongdae’s hand. 

“Sehun?” 

He looked at the two, confused. “Hm?” 

“You looked burdened,” Jongdae commented as he rested a hand on his leg. “Are you okay?” 

Sehun nodded with a smile. “My mind just blacked out,” Sehun admitted bashfully, “I didn’t notice.” 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Jongdae asked again and Sehun nodded with a smile, before opening a subject. Minseok excused himself back to the coffee shop eventually while Sehun and Jongdae remained there. 

The silence was comfortable and Sehun noticed that Jongdae didn’t move away from him but instead rested into his shoulder. He had to hold his drink with the other hand to avoid moving Jongdae. They stayed like that for a half-hour when Jongdae asked Sehun suddenly. “Theoretically, would you date me?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun said before he could control it and stiffened. “I mean, theoretically.” Jongdae looked up, surprise written on his face and Sehun kind of panicked. “I am sorry,” he stuttered and Jongdae laughed.

“I didn’t expect that blunt answer from you, I’m happy I got such an answer from you,” Jongdae said. He noticed how flustered Sehun looked and added. “I honestly admired you the past months, Sehun, so no need to be embarrassed.” 

Sehun’s brain didn’t register what Jongdae said at first so he said “Oh” and looked away before he looked back at Jongdae, who was sipping his coffee, “excuse me, what?” Jongdae looked at him in confusion. “You admired me? me as …” Sehun pointed at himself and when Jongdae nodded, he stood. Happy and shocked, he looked at Sehun before slapping a hand on his face.

Jongdae just smiled. “Sit down, you giant. You will spill that coffee on yourself.” 

“Can I take you on a date then?” Sehun asked and Jongdae nearly choked on coffee before nodding. Sehun didn’t fail to see the flush on Jongdae’s neck. 

The date in question wasn’t anything super special but it felt like that for Sehun. Jongdae’s smile didn’t falter the entire time and they got so into each other’s life. Sehun knew more about Jongdae than he had ever done in the past winter period so he was the happiest when he walked Jongdae home. “I had fun, Sehun,” Jongdae announced, “Thank you.” 

“Then you won’t say no for a second date, right?” Sehun asked, excited.

“No,” Jongdae said firmly before breaking into a grin when Sehun’s expression fell. “It would be on me, so see you tomorrow, okay?” 

The fact there is a possibility for more in the future days filled Sehun with joy. As he approached Jongdae, who opened the front door of his house and got in, he placed a kiss on the man’s cheek before smiling. “See you tomorrow, Jongdae hyung.” 

On that night Jongdae posted in his Instagram the picture of a heart written in the mist, it was written just like in their winter exchange. Sehun couldn’t help but smile at that. “I think I may have loved you a little more, today,” the caption said. 

Sehun couldn’t help but kiss the screen and say “I may have loved you a little more too, Kim Jongdae.” 


End file.
